For the faces of the people you kill never leave your head
by eternally lachambers
Summary: A bloody chef's knife, a grandfather clock, a blood soaked carpet, a dead hand resting on her thigh, a broken coffee mug, and the shattered screen of a white Ephone 6 with six missed calls all whisper that they killed Leo Francis Dooley. — Chase/Nicole. (Tw: murder, mentioned sex, psychopathism).


**Also falls under the genres of romance, tragedy, hurt/comfort and suspense.**

 **Warning: "For the faces of the people you kill never leave your head" is extremely dark, and is rated a high T. Please, please, _please_ proceed with caution, people.**

 **AU fic. OOC Chase for a reason. Only one OC is in this story, and that's Nicole, Chase's girlfriend. "For the faces of the people you kill never leave your head" is a bit weird, very out-there and creepy, and might not make much sense to anyone but me, but since it is Halloween after all, I thought I'd write this. Tigger warnings are in the description up there. If you don't like (just mentioned) sex, murder or psychopathic tendencies from characters, don't read.**

 **Also, it's up to you guys as to why ecactly Nicole and Chase killed Leo, because I never state it directly. Have fun pondering. :3  
**

 **Nicole Isabelle Everense's actress is Ashley Benson. (Please imagine her with long blonde hair and sky blue eyes).**

 **Fun fact of the day: I wrote "For the faces of the people you kill never leave your head" in two and a half hours. So, yeah, I guess I was motivated to get this up on Halloween or something. It's a relatively short Oneshot, but I hope you enjoy it regardless of its length. :)**

 **Also, happy Halloween, everybody. :3. Enjoy it.**

 **I apologize in advance if there are any grammar, spelling, punctuation, or sentence structure mistakes.**

 **I don't own Lab Rats, just whatever you don't recognize, like my OC, Nicole** **Everense.** **Enjoy (or at least try to enjoy) "For the faces of the people you kill never leave your head".**

* * *

 _"I'm nuts, baby, I'm mad,_

 _The craziest friend that you've ever had_

 _You think I'm psycho, you think I'm gone_

 _Tell the psychiatrist something is wrong_

 _Over the bend, entirely bonkers_

 _You like me best when I'm off my rocker_

 _Tell you a secret, I'm not alarmed_

 _So what if I'm crazy? The best people are. . ."_ **— Mad Hatter, Melanie Martinez.**

* * *

A bloody chef's knife, a grandfather clock, a blood soaked carpet, Chase leaning against the front door, a dead hand resting on her thigh, a broken coffee mug, and the shattered screen of a white Ephone 6 with six missed calls all whisper that they killed Leo Francis Dooley.

. . .How would Nicole Isabelle Everense describe a once-living Leo Francis Dooley?

Well, to her, Leo Francis Dooley was an interesting character. Although, Leo Francis Dooley was also so much more than just an interesting character. He was Chase Davenport's younger stepbrother, he was a bionic super human, he was different. A lot of words could describe Leo Dooley. Some of them are nice, but sadly most of them are not. If Trent Darby was still alive today (Chase snapped and killed him), he'd gladly spout out mean words about Leo Francis Dooley. The words "interesting character" just decided to stick its cheeky little face-hole out most to Nicole Isabelle Everense. Oh well.

It's so scarily beautiful just how much blood the human body holds. How much blood Leo Francis Dooley had before it spilt on the dark blue carpet of his own apartment.

Nicole Isabelle Everense slaughtered her friend (Chase is telling her that to tell herself that it was self defense, it was self defense and she was just protecting herself, it was self defense and she was just protectingprotectingprotecting herself from him), and she couldn't have felt more numb.

They're both hyperaware of the clock ticking, the broken white coffee mug in the kitchen that broke when Leo Francis Dooley was stabbed in the chest by Nicole with her super strength and strangled by Chase, and when Chase punched him in the gut, he dropped his white Ephone 6. Chase smashed it onto the floor and stomped on it until the screen shattered and white lines and fuzzy of white appeared.

Nicole strokes the slowly cooling cheek of Leo Dooley, numb with shock of the force of the situation because she killed one of her friends.

"Nicole," Chase says, his voice no larger than a whisper. She doesn't look up, "Nicole Isabelle Everense," he repeats so much more forcefully this time it shocks her, and finally she slowly looks up.

"What, Chase?" Nicole whispers, her voice numb.

"So Nicole, what should we do with Leo's body?" He says it like Leo was not even a family member of his. Like Leo was not even a human being. Like Leo was a worm that Chase crushed (helped Nicole kill) under his boot.

"I don't know, Chase." She says quietly, her sky blue eyes locking with Chase's hazel ones. Her tan bloody hand shakes slightly as she runs it down the bloody profile of Leo Francis Dooley's cheek. His dark brown eyes are open and lifeless.

His rapidly cooling hand burns her thigh. She doesn't move it.

"We can. . ." There is a pause from her boyfriend of four years as he thinks of a solution, and Nicole glances down at Leo's dead body once more with a small sigh. "We can make it look like a suicide."

Nicole glances up at Chase again. "A suicide." She echoes dumbly.

He shrugs his shoulders. "Or a breaking and entering. Which do you prefer?" It's like he's asking her what she wants for dinner, and not asking her how they want to set up the crime scene.

"Suicide." She answers in a calm after a few seconds of thinking it over. "It would make more sense. He was depressed for a year and a half, right?"

He nods, dragging his clean hands through his hair. "Yeah. You stabbed him directly in the heart, Nikki. We can wipe our prints, forge a note using his hand-"

"It's a little late for that, Chase." She says flatly. "He's dead."

Chase chuckles a bit, crossing his arms over his chest. "You didn't let me finish my sentence, babe. We can forge a note using his handwriting."

Nicole frowns, puzzled. "How?"

"His hands and fingers are still intact to his body." Chase says it easily, like he's telling her about his day instead of a dead person's hands. "Therefore, he's still got a fingerprint. We can use my fingerprint recognition app to forge a note, lay it next to him. Then we burn the blood soaked carpet-" he points to said carpet with a nod of his head, "-then wipe our prints entirely from his apartment building, grab fresh clothes-" Leo Francis Dooley always had a few spare pairs of Nicole and Chase's clothes in two separate drawers in one room in his apartment - "-burn these clothes and take showers, knock out - or even just kill -" Chase says kill with an extremely casual voice. It makes a chill run down Nicole's spin, "the doorman, manipulate the security camera's footage in the downstairs lobby to make it look like we were never here and somebody else was, then teleport the heck out of here." - he turns Davenport's small silver teleportation device around in his hand, and it flashes in the fluorescent lights.

The Davenport-Teleport (that's what Davenport called it) was made by Davenport himself a few months ago, before Victor Krane decorated the Lab's walls with his insides and made Chase and Nicole watch his blood, bodily fluids, and organs spill out of his body and listen to his pained and terrified screams.

"In the morning, we will enter this apartment building and walk into his apartment room again," Chase continues, "and we "discover" Leo's body, then call the police. It'll be like we never killed him."

Nicole nods slowly, cringing at the "it'll be like we never killed him" bit. After seven months of killing innocent people, Nicole thought that she'd grow numb and just kill people effortlessly without the guilt weighing on her mind. She doesn't give a second thought about killing people she doesn't personally know, but they knew Leo Dooley, and they killed him, and that was enough. She knows that Chase and herself killing innocent Leo Dooley will weigh on their minds for a very, very, very long time. His death won't ever leave her mind. She knows that, and she's so terrified of it.

(But Leo Francis Dooley _needed_ to die. He just had to die.)

"Okay. Okay." Nicole takes a shaky deep breath, swallowing hard.

Chase glances at her, clicking his tongue two times. "Or I could just do all of that by myself, babe."

Nicole thinks that over in her head for three full solid minutes, then shakes her head. "No. I'll be okay. It'll go quicker, too. The sooner we get this done, the sooner we can leave. Let's just get this over with."

* * *

Chase finally drops the pen down with a sigh, while Nicole burns the bed sheets that Chase and Nicole just had sex in.

Chase doesn't glance up at her once she walks into the room. "Is it done?"

Nicole sighs lengthily, fixing the hem of her light blue shirt. "Yeah. It's done."

Chase nods and carefully sets the forged suicide note down next to Leo Dooley's lifeless body. He runs his hand through his hair before standing up, crossing the room and placing his left hand on Nicole's waist, his right hand running itself through her hair on its own accord. "You okay?"

Nicole nods a bit, smiling, but it doesn't quite reach her eyes. To Chase, it seems hollow.

Silence, and then grandfather clock chimes loudly, making them jump a bit.

Nicole kisses Chase's cheek, then rests her head on Chase's chest and gives a cute little sigh before closing her sky blue eyes. The afterglow they both are donning makes them happy, oddly calm (even with the fact that they killed somebody they knew swimming around in their head). "Yeah, Chase. I'm fine."

(It's a blatant lie, and they both know it.)

They break apart after a while of more silence. Nicole and Chase begin wiping down their fingerprints from Leo Dooley's body and his apartment.

Chase teleports downstairs with the Davenport-Teleporter clutched in his hand. After Chase is finished with stealthily knocking out the innocent doorman, hacking into the computer at the front desk, he skillfully hacks into the security camera's database and manipulates the footage of Nicole and himself walking into the apartment building. It only takes a few minutes for Chase to finish manipulating the security camera's footage, which is something he's had a lot of practice in.

(Which is both a good and a bad thing in his minds eye.)

Chase wipes away his fingerprints on the computer and shuts it down. He teleports back up to still-dead Leo Dooley's apartment to find Nicole wiping down her own fingerprints from the Apple computer that will never get used again by Leo Francis Dooley.

After locating a box of white latex gloves, Nicole rolls up with bloody carpet neatly and sets it on fire with her pyrokinesis.

After making sure everything was set in its proper place and arranged to their liking, Chase picks up the Davenport-Teleport from the coffee table and takes Nicole's hand gently. "You all set?"

Nicole nods and laces their fingers together. Her sky blue eyes stay fixated on Leo's dead body, and a few emotions he "thought" she didn't feel anymore (she adamantly said that she didn't feel anything of that nature when Chase noticed her facial expressions and asked, but she knew that he knew that she was always lying) flickers across her beautiful face for a few seconds. Guilt, shame, numbness, and sadness, to name a few of aforementioned emotions.

"Yeah." Her voice is so, so, _so_ jaded, and in that moment Chase wants to break down and cry because _he did this to her and he pushed her too far and oh God he turned them into cold-hearted monsters and it's all his fault oh God, oh god, oh God_. "I'm ready." She has tears in her eyes. Her eyes don't move away from Leo Francis Dooley's dead body.

Chase nods a bit, pulls her close and leans over to press his lips to her forehead. Nicole doesn't react in the slightest immediately. After seventeen full minutes of silence, a single tear manages to slip out of her eye, and it rolls down her tan cheek.

Chase winces a bit and and presses his thumb down onto the button on the Davenport-Teleporter that activates it. "You okay, Nikki?"

Nicole glances over at him and nods, plastering a smile onto her lips. It's unconvincing and fake and they both know it. "I'm always okay, Chase."

Chase doesn't say or do anything.

Just as Chase and Nicole are encased in a bright, glowing silver light that signals that they're headed towards their destination, which is New York City, the grandfather clock next to the kitchen chimes 12:00PM.


End file.
